Malditas férias!
by Vi Escribano
Summary: Quando duas pessoas se odeiam muito, não e uma boa idéia deixa-las juntas em um ilha...SINOPSE COMPLETA AQUI NA FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:**

Teddy e Victoire vivem uma linda relação, muito amorosa. Sempre que eles chegam perto um do outro é porque eles estão querendo se matar - claro que Gui, o pai de Victoire, os deixa bem próximos na hora da terapia do abraço, mais isso é outra parte da história – Eles quase nunca discutem e estão sempre pulando e colhendo flores no campo - bem, na verdade essa situação só acontece nos piores pesadelos de Teddy, aqueles pesadelos que você acorda suado e gritando – Em uma linda manhã, apos uma espontânea sessão de terapia do abraço, é anunciado que os dois precisam de mais proximidade e a querida tia Gina – que agora esta sendo torturada até a morte por Victoire – sugere que eles passem essas férias de verão juntos. Claro que os dois aceitam perfeitamente bem essa idéia, e vão saltitando até a Ilha de Malta.

_Mais divertida que uma comédia._

__

Mais grudenta que um romance.

Mais cativante que um drama.

_É assim que __defino_ Ahnão! NEM FERRANDO!

**Apresentando:**

**Alice Hale: **OH ME DEUS, ELE ESTÁ OLHANDO PARA MIM! SOCORRO, SOCORRO *Se esconde atrás da samambaia.

**Seth McKingdon: **Er..OI? Ta falando comigo? Ahm tá, não percebi. Mas eu não sou muito desligado, nem briso tanto, como os outros falam...OLHA A FORMIGA DE TUTU *Sai correndo atrás da formiga de tutu.

**Seth Hastings: **Há, há, garotas, eu sei que todas vocês me amam. Agora calem a boca que eu vou comer todas vocês. Se for feia agente bota um saco na cabeça u_u.

**Marlene McKingdon**: SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM! NÃO RESPIRE MEU AR, NÃO RESPIRE MEU AR...MEU MEU MEU E MEU! FICA LONGE LOOOONGE DE MIM! *Correndo em circulos.

**Scórpio Malfoy: **Saia do meu lado da calçada seu Sangue-Ruim maldito. escória. Eu sou muito superior que vocês, sou superior a todos. Vou me vingar pelo meu avô! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA *Engasga com a risada do mal *Cofcof.

**Teddy Lupin:** *sussrrando: A Victoire tem uma paixão reprimida pela minha pessoa! OAEIOAIOEIAO'. Eu sei que ela tem, ela **não** admite mas tem sim! Eu sei! Eu sei! EU SEI DE TUDOOOOOO MUHAHAHAHA.

**Victoire Weasley: TIREM **O PROTOZOÁRIO DO LUPIN DE PERTO DEM MIM SENÃO EU VOU ESGANAR ELE COM AS MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS E DEPOIS JOGAR OS PEDACINHOS PARA OS PORCOS. AÍ EU VOU EXPLODIR O MUNDO....MAS EU **NÃO SOU** UMA SERIAL KILLER U_U.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS:** Posto o prólogo ainda hoje :)

Alguém lê?


	2. Prólogo

**NOTAS INICIAIS: **Harry Potter não me pertence, Duh! É CLARO QUE se a Jo quiser me emprestar o Teddy o Remo o **TIAAAAGO **e o Sírius eu farei um esforço e aceitarei u_u.

Fic meio tosca, saiu no meio de uma aula chata de História, é uma long, que já ta escrita até mais ou menos o capítulo 7, então, para receber os próximos capítulos SÓ DEPENDE DE VOCÊS!

/Pronto,pareidetocaroterror

* * *

**Capítulo 1- Família, família, mamãe papai e Teddy ?!**

-Você nem é da familia de verdade, Lupin! – Sussurrei, não quero que ninguém ouca eu eu o Teddy brigando,_ denovo._

-Eles me consideram mais do que você, _Weasley._ – Ele sussurrou em resposta, enfatizando meu sobrenome.

BABACA! BABACA! BABACA! AAAAARGH :.

Se controla Vick, se controla, não desca ao nivel deste animal, ele não merece que voce...

-O que aconteceu _Vickzinha_, não consegue me responder, _o Malfoy comeu sua lingua?_ – Ele deu um sorriso desaforado.

WHAT?!

-ELES SÓ TE CONSIDERAM PORQUE TÊEM PENA DE VOCÊ!! – Gritei, completamente descontrolada.

Olhei para frente e vi os olhos do Teddy perderem o brilho, e seus cabelos passaram de verde limão para castanho, senti uma pontada no meu coracão, eu acabei de agir como um monstro, não que ele não tenha merecido, mas eu não devia ter deito isso, simplesmente não tenho direito, quero dizer, os pais dele morreram lutando.

-Olha Teddy, eu...

-Não, tudo bem.

Ele se virou e saiu do meu quarto.

Acompanhando a situacão desde esta parte, voce deve estar pesando que eu sou um monstro maligno, um dementador, mas não é bem assim, o que aconteceu foi mais ou menos isso...

**FLASHBACK ON~**

Estávamos todos nós sentados na mesa d`A Toca, tinhamos acabado de jantar e eu estava indo ajudar com a louça de livre e espontanea vontade:

-ESSA FAMILIA SE REPRODUZ MAIS QUE UM COELHO E COME MAIS QUE UM BANDO DE HIPOGRIFOS, SUJA PRATOS PRA CARAMBA E EU AINDA TENHO QUE LAVAR. AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH !!

-_Parre de rreclamarr Victoire, e venha noss ajudarr! _– Minha mãe me convocou.

-Urrr... – Bufei e comecei a esfregar aqueles pratos.

Enquanto eu lavava a louça a multidao se dissipou da cozinha, Tio Harry, Tia Gina, Tia Mione, Tio Ron, todos os filhos machos do Vovô e o próprio vovô foram pra sala bater papo, meus primos e primas – e o Tedddy – sumiram também, e minha adoravel mãe e querida vó que haviam dito que trabalhariamos juntas com a louça tinham saido de fininho, eram apenas eu e os malditos pratos sujos :/.

Depois que ue lavei aquela montanha – não sem antes gritar muito – fui para a sala e encontrei minhas priminhas, conversei um pouquinho com elas e subi ao quarto que eu tinha reservado pra mim na toca, – meus avós decidiram ampliar a casa e fazer vários quartos - ao entrar lá eu encontro o Teddy recitando o meu diário em voz alta para o Tiago:

-_ Oh meu Merlin, acho que vou enlouquecer! – _Ele fazia uma imitacão ruim da minha voz – _Não aguento mais fingir que não gosto do Scórpio, ele é tão...Tão...Gostoso, acho que cada dia mais ele repara em mim, e na nossa ultima visita a Hogsmead ele me pagou uma cerveja amantegada,foi maravilhoso!! Acho que eu vou..._ Ei, peraí, essa parte eu não vou ler pra você, Tiago, você é pequeno demais e agente acabou de jantar...

-LUPIN SEU RETARDADO, SEU ANIMAL ACEFALO O QUE É ISSO?EU VOU TE ESFOLAR VIVO SEU...SEU...AHHHHHHHHHH! – Corri na direcão dele e comecei a bater no peito dele com o punho fechado

-PARA COM ISSO SUA MALUCA, TEM CRIANCAS NO RECINTO! – Ele segurou meu punho e eu mordi a mão dele.

-AAAÍ SUA RETARDADA, MALUCA, TARADA, NINFOMANIACA, PEGADORA DE ALBINOS.

-WHAAAT? – Meus olhos brilharam com um fogo demoniaco e eu senti um desejo incontrolavel de me jogar em cima dele e torcer o seu pescoco como o de uma galinha!...e foi o que eu fiz.

Tiago nos separou e depois que eu me re-controlei ameacei o pirralinho dizendo que se alguém soubesse o que estava escrito no meu diário eu contaria pra toda a familia que ele tinha beijado a Rosa atrás do sofá, no natal passado (o que era mentira, mais ninguém saberia disso) eu mandei ele embora, e sobrou apenas o Teddy, que estava rindo como um retardado, o problema é que eu não sei nenhum ponto fraco do Teddy, não existe nunhuma pessoa que eu possa dizer para a família que ele pegou escondido, porque ele simplesmente já se dá o trabalho de contar para todos as suas conquistas – com detalhes nojentos e desnecessários, para ser sincera - então aconteceu o que voces já sabem.

**FLASHBACK OFF ~**

**

* * *

**

**NOTAS FINAIS:** Ok, esse foi o prólogo, só para mostrar com eles se odeiam para vocês.

Qualquer erro de protuguês que eu não concertei é porque quando eu digitei esse capítulo meu teclado tava desconfigurado Ç-Ç

Reviews?

Bjo.

Ps.: Vejam a capa no meu perfil, eu achei uma gracinha *---*


	3. Chapter 3 As boas novas

**Capítulo 2 – As Boas novas!**

_-Uaaaaah, bom dia sol, bom dia flores, bom dia TOOOOODAS as cores. Hoje eu acordei com vontade de cantar. Lá lá lá lá ráááá!!_

Ok, isso acima é uma demonstração de como minha mãe gostaria que eu acordace, agora, voltemos a realidade:

-PQP, PORQUE DIABOS EU TENHO QUE ACORDAR AS 9 DA MANHÃ NAS FÉRIAS? AAARGGGH :!

_-Victoire mociinha, nom gosto de ouvirr voce falaando palavrrass feiass!_

-Desculpa mãe, efeito do sono. – Eu não gosto de ouvir você gemendo no meio da noite u_u. ARRRGH :!

_-Desca loogo parra o café._

-Tá...

Me levantei e fui até o banheiro, me recuso a tomar banho agora u-u, escovei os dentes, penteei o cabelo e desci para tomar o café da manhã. O bom de ser um Weasley é que a vovó Molly cozinha MUUITO BEM!

Desci as escadas e me sentei na mesa quase cheia, só faltavam Tiago, Alvo, Hugo e Teddy, mas eu estou torcendo para que esse ultimo tenha vomitado dormindo e afogado no próprio vomito.

Ok, assumo, esse foi um pensamento nojento!

-Bom dia. – murmurei.

-BOOOM DIA, GENTE! – Teddy chegou berrando, como sempre, e se sentou na minha frente, seus cabelos estavam roxo escuro – Bom dia priminha – falou sorrindo feito um babaca.

-Bom dia. – falei entredentes e depois sussurrei – eu não sou sua prima.

-Passa a manteiga, Mione? – ele pediu.

-Requeijão é bem melhor. – falei baixinho.

-Tsc, claro que não.

-Requeijão é mais cremoso. – falei mais alto.

-Manteiga mais salgada.

-Requeijão é melhor.

-Mainteiga.

-Voce é um babaca, não tem voz de opnião.

-Você é infantil, só criancas gostam _disso_!

Aguarrei uma faca e me levantei, jogando a cadeira para trás e gritei:

-REQUEIJÃO! – Apontando a faca na cara dele.

Ele copiou meu gesto e apontou sua faca para mim:

-MANTEIGA!

Ele me encarava com olhar desafiador e eu sustentava o olhar dele, até que...

-Pelo amor de Deus, vocês estão brigando por _isso_? – Ouvi me pai dizendo – Se isso continuar eu vou ter que deserdar os dois...OH! TIVE UMA IDÉIA!! – Ele esfregou as mãos de um geito maligno – terapia do abraço!

Todos na mesa sorriram

- Não. – Falei.

-Nem fodendo. – Ele disse

* * *

-Lupin...Você ta apertando...forte! – falei com o rosto se contorcendo de dor.

-Esse é meu abraço! – Ele riu...Não sei se da minha cara ou se da situacão: Nós dois em pé se abraçando no meio da sala com meu pai cronometrando. Se não fosse trágico seria cômico.

-Faltam 3 minutos! – meu pai anunciou.

Sabe aqueles momentos que voce tem vontade de olhar pro céu e gritar: PROSTITUTA QUE DEU A LUZ!? ... Então, esse é um deles.

-TEDDY LUPIN SUBA JÁ ESSA MÃO OU EU TE ESFOLO VIVO E TE JOGO PARA OS CÃES!

-Ei ei ei, se houver mais uma ameaça de morte e tortura ou tentativa de estupro eu vou aumentar 10 minutos. - Meu pai ameaçou - Pronto, podem se soltar. – Disse depois de um tempo.

Ao nosso redor toda a familia estava se mtando de rir, isso inlcui o Teddy.

-Gente – comecou tia Gina após a crise de riso – Acho que devemos dar um fim nessas discuções desses dois, são infantilmente cansativas

Você vai ver o _infantilmente cansativas_ na sua cara, titia Ginny u_u.

-Alguma sugestão? – Perguntou Harry.

-Claro. – ela sorriu maldosamente – Lembra dos McKingdons? Então, eles tem aquela casa lá na Ilha de Malta, lembra que os filhos dela vão pra lá e levam seus amigos, ela falou que poderiamos mandar nossos mais velhos pra lá...Juntos numa Ilha, quer queiram, quer não queiram eles vão ter que conviver juntos.

_-ÓÓTIMA IDÉIIA , GINNY! APOSTO QUE ELES IRRAM SE DIVERRTIRR MUIITO._

-Ha-ha-ha, a piada foi ótima, mas eu tenho que voltar para o mundo real, sabe, aquele azul e redondo?

-Não, vocês vão! – Falou papai – Ginny, você pode mandar uma coruja pra os McKingdons?

-Claro.

-WOOOOOU, ILHA DE MALTA?! – Teddy tinha um brilho pervertido nos olhos – Posso até imaginar as garotas de biquini. – Ele lambeu os lábios

-AHHHHHHH! ISSO É...ISSO É...DESRESPEITOSO! – Gritei e subi correndo para o meu quarto, bati a porta e gritei, denovo: - E NOJENTO!

* * *

-Filha, já terminou de arrumar as malas? – Meu pai bateu na porta do meu quarto.

-Já, 'tô descendo.

Levitei as minhas 6 malas até o andar de baixo e encontrei Toddy com a sua única mala. COMO? UMA MALA, agente vai passar o verão inteiro lá.

-COMO VOCÊS ACHAM QUE EU VOU APARATAR CARREGANDO OITO MALAS?

-COMO ASSIM OITO MALAS, SEU RETARDADO!?

-SIM, VOCÊ É UMA MALA U-U.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Minhas mãos estavam quase alcançando o pescocinho dele quando meu pai me agarrou.

-Você da um jeito, Teddy.

-Porque agente tem que ir aparatando? Não tem lareira ligada a rede de Flú? - Perguntei;

-Não.

-Voce só não quer ir aparatando porque não conseguiu passar no teste. – Teddy sussurrou no meu ouvido.

EU...EU....ARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH ;. Aproveitei da proximidade que ele tomou pra sussurrar no meu ouvido – Ele estava na minha frente curvado na minha direcão com o rosto ao lado do meu pescoço, seria muito sexy, se ele não fosse o _Teddy_ – E dei um lindo e honoravel chute no saco dele u-u.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Ele gritou e rolou no chão.

Todos os machos da casa estavam fazendo caretas.

-Oh, desculpe Teddy,acho que meu pé aparatou até as suas bolas u_u.

Ele levantou, tinha uma lágrima no cantinho do olho dele.

-Va-vamos logo.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS: **Tá aqui o Capítulo *---* Espero que gostem *----*

Bjss

Reviwes?


	4. Família feliz em Malta Háhá

**Capítulo 3** – Teddy e as OITO malas OO`.

* * *

-Segura firme no meu braco, Victoire. – agente estva com malas penduradas por todo o corpo, eu agarrei o braço dele e de repente eu estava sendo puxada para todos os lados e sendo esmagada e ahhhhh!

-AHHHHH! – Eu gritei quando meus pés tocaram o chão.

Virei para o lado, e nem vi aonde, vomitei todo o requeijão do meu café da manhã.

-AAAI QUE NOOOJO! – Ouvi uma voz estridente, nojenta e tragicamente familiar.

-Ellen? O QUE AGENTE TA FAZENDO NA CASA DA ELLEN STEPHENSON? – Berrei descontrolada, segurando o restinho do café da manhã no estomago.

-Ela é a minha namorada, eu queria me despedir.

Olhie ao redor, nós estavamos num quarto cor-de-rosa, mega enjoativo, com uma cama de casal que tinha milhares de ursinhos espalhados em cima.

-Aiiin, amor, eu vou me trocar e já volto pra gente conversar. HIHIHIHI.

Ele pegou uma muda limpa de roupas e entrou no banheiro.

-EU TE ODEIO TEDDY REMO LUPIN !

-O que eu fiz? – Perguntou rindo.

-Me trouxe pra...Pra...Segurar vela!

-Não fique com ciumes, prometo ser rápido!

Eu não acredito que ele disse isso, não acredito. Calma Vick, respira, inspira, respira, inspi...

-Mas, se voce se comportar bem eu posso até realizar seu sonho e te dar um beijo.

-AHHHH SEU DESGRACADO MANIACO! EU EU...AHHHHHH - Pulei no pescoco dele e comecei a esmagar, ele tropeçou num ursinho que estava no chão e a coisinha comecou a cantar com uma voz infantil nojenta:

-_Pai nosso que estás no céu..._

-SÓ DEUS PRA TE SALVAR AGORA! – Berrei e ele caiu na cama, eu cai em cim dele e continuei esmagando o pescoço daquele futuro homem morto.

-ME SOLTA, ANIMAL! – Ele agarrou meu pulso e eu mordi o ombro dele, ele desistiu de me soltar e comecou a fazer cocegas na minha cintura.

-O QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUIIII? – Ouvi a voz de Ellen atrás de mim.

-Nada. – Levantei a cabeca e falei.

Espera, analizando a situacão, tá um negócio bem, er...Sugestivo:

Eu deitada na cama, em cima do Teddy, ele com as mãos na minha cintura e eu com a boca no ombro dele , ah, e pra melhor a situação, as minhas pernas estão enroscadas em torno da cintura dele – reação das cocegas.

-Nã-não é nada disso, Ellen. – Me sentei na cama e ajeitei o cabelo. – Agente tava brigando!

-É! – Ele sentou do meu lado e comecou a rir – Ela estava me mordendo e eu fazendo cocegas na cintura dela, eu tropecei e cai na cama.

-Snif! Você...Jura?

-Claro, juro!

-Stephenson, nós dois somos primos, eu nunca pegaria o meu primo! – Falei, sorrindo amarelo.

-Agora eu sou seu primo, né, interesseira? – Ele sussurrou só para eu ouvir, chutei a canela dele.

-Ta bom. – ela secou as lágrimas – Er.. O que voces dois estão fazendo aqui?

-Ah, é claro, me esqueci de explicar! – ele comecou a contar a história, desde a terapia do abraco até agora.

-AHH, eu posso ir junto pra Malta? – Os olhinhos dela brilharam.

-NÃO! – Gritamos juntos.

-Porque?

-Er...Porque...A casa não é nossa, eles estão esperando só duas pessoas, duas pessoas que já estão muito atrasadas! – falei.

-OUTCH, É VERDADE, AGENTE TEM QUE IR. Tchau meu amoor. – Teddy se curvou sobre ela e eles comecaram a se beijar.

5 minutos depois.

Eles continuam se beijando.

10 munitos depois.

Eles continuam se beijando.

15 minutos depois.

Eles continuam se beijando

-AH, PUTA QUE PARIU, HEIN? VOCÊS NÃO PRECISAM RESPIRAR? QUE SINDROME DA MÁQUINA DE LAVAR LOUÇA MANOW! EU TO COM NOOJO.

Eles se separaram.

-Ok, vamos. – Nós agarramos todas as malas e re-aparatamos.

Quando abri os olhos me deparei com o paraiso. Nós estavamos numa espécie de vila, parados na frente de uma casa azul, a "casa" tinha, no minimo 6 quartos, é gigantesca e, caramba, é meu sonho de consumo. Do outro lado da rua e seguindo para a nossa direita tinham mais casas como aquela, e, a nossa esquerda estava a praia, com uma água azul cristalina e areia branquinha e fofa, eu já podia me imaginar tomando sol numa cadeira de praia, com vários homens musculosos me abanando com folhas de bananeira enquanto eu estreiava o meu novo biquine da Victoria Secrets e tomava água de coco. Ahhh...

Olhei para o Teddy e ele tava com uma expressão estranha no rosto, parecia estar sonhando também, tenho medo de saber com o que.

Chutei o pé dele.

-ACORDA!

-AAAI!

TOC-TOC-TOC. – Bati na porta.

-Olá! – Uma moca loira com olhos cor de mel nos atendeu – Eu sou a Linda Downey, vocês dois devem ser os primos que tem que aprender a se amar, Victoire Weasley e Teddy Lupin.

-Isso mesmo! – Sorriu Teddy.

-Entrem aê!

Agente entrou na casa, tinha uma menina ruiva, pequenininha com os olhos verdes jogada no sofá.

-OH! ... Oi, eu sou a Alice Hale, prazer. – ela sorriu e se sentou no sofá, parecia bem menor sentada. – MEEENINOS, VENHAM PRA SALA, OS PRIMOS DESNATURADOS CHEGARAM. – Pelo visto a minha relacão ruim com o Teddy foi bem comentada aqui.

Super sincera.

Um garoto alto, meio musculoso, com os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis entrou na sala, ele estava sem camisa.

-Ah, oi. Sou o Seth Hastings. – Sorriu.

Outro garoto estava vindo atras dele, era alto, bem alto, um pouco menos forte que o primeiro, moreno de olhos castanhos. Estava com camisa T.T .

-Eaê?...Eu sou Jack Downey. – Ele também sorriu..

Hum...Ele deve ser irmão da Linda...

-Er...Meninos, mostrem o quarto do Teddy pro Teddy, e agente mostra o quarto da Vic.

-Acho que eu prefiro mostrar o quarto da Vic, agente pode aproveitar e estreiar. – Seth se aproximou e falou sorrindo par mim.

-Você deve ser muito carente, par querer _estreiar um quarto _com a primeira que você encontra. Essas duas aqui – pontei para as garotas – já te deram um fora?

Ele deu uma risada sonora e contagiante.

-Ok, ok. Voce passou no teste! – ele levantou o dedinho de forma infantil e fez um biquinho – Estamos de bem, coleguinha?

-Claro – sorri e apertei o dedinho dele.

Todos na sala estavam rindo da situcão.

* * *

**NOTAS FINAIS: ** EU TENHO UM BOM MOTIVO PARA NÃO TER POSTADO !

Minha internet não pegava, e sempre que pegava eu tinha que fazer mi-zi-guilhares de trabalhos OO'

MAS EU VOU POSTAR CERTINHO, apartir de hoje *-*

Eaí coleguinhas, vamos falar de coisa boa? (vamos falar de top term /caleyjuro) Bom, gostaram do cap?

Beijos Beijos, amorecos *-*

V.


	5. O morro, mano

**Capítulo 4 – O morro, mano**

Teddy POV`S.

Cara, eu amo Malta, nunca vou embora, pra coisas ficarem perfeitas aqui é só eu afogar a Victoire, aí eu vou estar no paraiso...Se bem que ela nem ta me Incomodando tanto, sabe, ela ficou em estado de choque quando descobriu que o Scórpio – gay albino – Malfoy esta hospedado na casa da frente e parou de falar, apenas concorda.

-Você me acha muito sexy, né _priminha_? – Perguntei, afastando o canudo da água de coco da boca, nós seis estamos na praia.

-Aham – ela falou, fitando o mar com os olhos apavorados. ADOREI!

-Para de abusar do estado deficiente mental dela, Teddy! – Ralhou Alice.

-Tô só me divertindo, sabe, quando ela voltar a ficar consciente eu não vou mais me divertir.

-Que melodrama. – Jack riu.

É fim de tarde, o céu esta alaranjado, o mar é cristalino e eu posso contar quantos peixinhos estão nadando aqui. Tem uns trouxas jogando um negócio redondo um para o outro – que coisa e retardado, eles parecem cachorros – e umas meninas que estão correndo pela orla ...Hum...Correndo pela orla...Correndo pela orla...Seus corpos chacoalhando...Sobe, desce...Sobre, desce...Sobe, des...

-SOCORRO! – Ouvi um berro ao meu lado, quando virei tinham uns 6 ou 7 caras segurando armas de fogo, acho que era isso, eles agarraram todos nós e foram nos arrastando pra fora da praia.

-TODO MUNDO QUIETINHO AÊ, TODO O MUNDO QUIETO, MANOOW, ISSO É UM ASSALTO!

OH MEU DEUS!

-Vic, todas as varinhas estam na sua bolsa, né? – perguntei sussurrando.

-Estão. – respondeu atrapalhada.

-Merda. – praguejei, a bolsa estava nas mãos do sequestrador mais alto, bombado e com cara de pit bull de todos.

Nessas horas, só existe uma coisa a fazer, olhar para o céu e gritar: Foda-se. Mas eu não posso gritar foda-se, senão eu levo um tiro, então, fica só no pensamento.

Foda-se

Foda-se

Fod...PAFF

` Todos nós fomos jogados dentro de uma vã preta que saiu correndo em alta velocidade – não que dê para correr em baixa velocidade G-G.

-Ai meu Deus, nós todos vamos morrer...MORRER...Eu tinha tanta coisa pra fazer, eu ainda queria casar, reproduzir e...E...AHHHHHHHHH! – Marlene começou a chorar.

-CONTROLE-SE MULHER! – Berrou Jack. – Você ainda vai casar comigo e ter os meus filhos!

-Yuuu...Eu NUNCA casaria com você, coisinha.

-Você é louca por mim, desde aquele dia que eu...

-NÃO ME LEMBRA...NÃ.LEMBRA!

-Claro, você corre o risco de ter um orga...

-EU NÃO QUERO SABER! – Gritou Alice com cara de pavor.

Todos começamos a rir.

-PUTA QUE PARIU, VOCES TAO SENDO SEQUESTRADOS, DA PRA PARAR E RIR AI ATRAS!

-Sim senhor... – falamos baixinho. Pessoa estressada, que alma velha u-u...

-Senhor...Para onde nós estamos indo? - Victoire perguntou.

Ha-ha que garota babaca, ela acha que se nós estamos sendo seqüestrados os seqüestradores vão nos contar pra onde, só se eles fossem tão burros quanto mamutes...

-Morro do sovaco quente. - falou o seqüestrador Cara De Azeitona.

-Err...Senhor seqüestrador... - Victoire continuou – Será que poderia nos devolver nossas roupas, estão nas bolsas, é que se agente ta indo pro morro, eu não queria estar pelada, sabe...Assédio...

Eles jogaram as roupas e nós nos vestimos

-Chegamos. Todo mundo saindo do carro de fininho. – Ele falou depois que amarrou nossos braços com umas cordas.

Agente saiu e então vimos que estávamos numa rua de barro na frente de um bar. O negócio era nojento, sujo e mal cuidado. Ótimo, a Victoire vai ter um ataque quando ela vir aquela baratona gigante entrando no barraco... ÇLKÇLKLÇKÇKÇL.

-TODO MUNDO ENTRANDO AÊ!

Agente entrou no bar e eles nos levaram para o fundo, onde tinha um quartinho minúsculo e nos jogaram lá dentro. ÓTIMO,6 pessoas presas num quarto com 1 metro quadrado. DA PRA SER PIOR, MERLIN, DÁ?

Então, começou a chover lá fora, e, pingar na minha cabeça, olhei para cima e vi a goteira. MUITO OBRIGADA, MERLIN. VALEU MESMO!

-Ah, era só o que me faltava. Eu não entrei na porra do mar para não estragar a porra da chapinha e agora começa a chover no meu cabelo! – Lene gritou.

Ok, a situação aqui nesse quartinho ta ficando tensa. A Marlene ta berrando por causa da chapinha, a Victoire ta num canto tremendo de medo, o Jack esta esmurrando a porta e gritando pra tirarem agente daqui e o Seth e a Alice estão conversando normalmente, como se eles fossem seqüestrados todos os dias. AHH, para piorar a situação, lembra da chuvinha que Merlin mandou para agente, pois bem, esse lugar tem tantas goteiras que agora nós estamos com água até o calcanhar!

-Quer saber, deixa que eu resolvo essas situação u_u. – Falou Victoire, que saiu do seu cantinho emo e foi até a porta.

-Senhores Seqüestradores? – ela gritou na porta, fazendo o Jack parar de esmurrá-la . – Por favor, senhores.

-QUE FOI AÊ MANOOOW?

-Agente...Eer... Ta alagando aqui. Vocês poderiam abrir a porta. Prometemos não fugir.

-VO te que falar cum senhor Zé Mingau.

-Certo, eu espero.

A Victoire tem um certo jeito pra falar com seqüestradores. Acho que é porque são pessoas más e torturadoras, como ela.

-Sim? - Ouvimos uma voz do outro lado, devia ser o tal do Zé Mingau.

-Senhor... Zé Mingau – ela quase riu no nome dele – Poderíamos, por favor, sair daqui? Prometemos não fugir nem tentar nada.

-Queridinha. Nós estamos no meio da favela. Se vocês fugirem vocês morrem.

-Mas nós precisamos sair daqui. O lugar ta todo alagado e...AH MEU DEUS, UMA BARATA, UMA BARATA VOADORA, MEU DEUS ELA É GIGANTE, SOCORRO AHHHHHHHH! – Victoire começou a gritar descontroladamente enquanto corria.

Ela parou e se jogou no meu colo.

Ótimo, agora além de encharcado estou com a minha _adorável_ priminha no meu colo!

-Eu tenho uma idéia, para vocês poderem sair.

-QUALQUER COISA PRA SAIR DE PERTO DA BARATA VOADORA!

-Poker.

-Pode se... – Começou a falar Alice, mas Seth a interrompeu.

-Que tipo de poker?

-Há-há. Garoto esperto! – Falou Zé Mingau – Streep Poker!

-NEM FODENDO SEU SEQUESTRADOR DESGRAÇADO! – Berrou Jack – A Marlene não vai ficar pelada na sua frente NUNCA!...NUNHUMA DAS GAROTAS IRÃO!

Todos nós concordamos com ele.

-Ta bom, boa sorte com a barata voadora!

-EU VOU! – Berrou Victoire desesperada, sim, ela ainda está no meu colo.

-Vai nada!

-Teddy, Tem uma barata VOADORA aqui!

-Fica no meu colo, eu sou forte, consigo te segurar.

-Ficar no seu colo é tão ruim quanto a barata!

ATREVIDA DESGRAÇADA!

-Ta bom, então. – falei e soltei ela, que caiu dentro dá água. – devo acrescentar uma água nojenta!

-Seu... Seu... ANIMAL!

Ela se levantou e foi até a porta.

-Estou indo, Senhor Zé Mingau.

Ele abriu a porta.

**Narrado por Victoire.**

Ele abriu a porta e WOOOOOOA.

E-esse é o seqüestrador!

Meu Merlin. Quero ser seqüestrada com mais freqüência!

Era Alto, loiro, olhos verdes e profundos, com um sorriso pervertido brincando nos lábios.

Ele olhou para mim. EU ESTAVA MOLHADA ATÉ OS OSSOS, O CABELO BAGUNÇADO E OS OLHOS INCHADOS DE CHORAR. ¬¬'.

-Oooopa! Eu também vou jogar Streep POker xD! – Lene veio atrás de mim.

-Com licença Seth, não posso deixar minhas amigas sozinhas! – Falou Alice. E nós três fomos até a porta.

-Será um prazer, garotas...Realmente, um incrível prazer.

-ALICE! Volta aqui! – Seth gritou...Seth gritou?Eu nunca ouvi ele dizendo mais do que três monossílabos e _ele gritou_?

-Seth, elas não podem ficar sozinhas.

-Então...Eu vou Tambem! – Seth pareci estar sendo cortado por uma espada ao falar isso.

-Eu também.

-Eu também.

-É, até que não será ruim esse jogo, afinal, posso afirmar que o Jack tem um taquinho WOOOA, o Seth é uma gracinha, seu primo Victoire, é um deus grego. Mas quem vai por o _toque especial_ é o senhor Zé Mingau... - Marlene sorriu maldosa :DD

* * *

**N****OTAS FINAIS: **Aiim, eu recebi mais rewies do que eu imaginava e merecia. Obgds garotas,vcs são ótimas *-*  
esse cap ficou tosco, néa? MAs, fica melhor depois.

Ah, IMPORTANTE: se vcs tiverem algum tipo de sugestão pra história, me mandem um e-mail:

v(ponto)e(ponto)escribano(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

BJ


End file.
